Soul GrayMan First Night: The Crowned Meister
by Soul Gray-Man
Summary: The first chapter is about Allen from D. Gray-Man and Frey from Matantei Loki Ragnarok joined together as partners. Their mission is to stop the evil Witch Hecate. The chapter may be weird or hard to understand. But just read it. The next chapter "The Gold-Chain Meister; Adventure at Egypt!" will be soon.


Soul Gray-Man First Night:

**The Crowned Meister; Battle at the Underworld!**

It was already dusk when the sky turns dark and the sun goes down. A group of men chases a man in black suit carrying a mysterious key. " Move faster everyone, we have to capture the evil sorcerer Nicolai Knight!" shouts one of the agents. " Hey, he's getting away! Stop him!" shouts another agent. Nicolai laughed at them. "Nobody can stop me!". " He got the Magic key! Don't let him open the Enchanted Door!" the agents exclaimed. The corps chases Nicolai towards the door. Nicolai turned to them and does a spell. "Take this!" A cloud of smoke spreads to the corps. " No!" the agents exclaimed. Nicolai inserts the key to the lock. "Ha,ha,ha, Death City is now mine!" Suddenly a voice comes over him. " Stop what you're doing Nicolai Knight" the voice said." This is the end of your evil plans". A young boy with silver white hair, wearing a white cloak and another boy with a dark brown hair and a blue fancy suit with a cape leaped towards him. Nicolai laughed. " Do you think you can stop me young boy?" "Don't underestimate me. I am ALLEN WALKER the Crowned Meister!" the boy said confidently. " Crowned Meister?" Nicolai asked him. Allen draws his sword. "FREY, let's go!". Frey answers "Okay!" and transforms suddenly into a huge sword. " Human transforming into a weapon? You must be from Death City" Nicolai hesitated. "Yes, we're artisans and I'm going to do what Lord Death said" Allen replied. "Hmph, you're going to die, Artisans. EXPLOSIVE RUNES!" Nicolai exclaimed. Allen leaped and evaded the exploding runes. " Frey, Lightning Blade!" The sword glowed as Allen draws it. Nicolai was surprised "What was that?" Allen shouted "BLADE WIND!" Allen slashed the sword. "No, it can't be!" Nicolai was slashed into half. "NOOOOOO!" The Magic Key fell on the ground. Nicolai vanishes as his soul floated on Allen's hands. " At last, we defeated the evil sorcerer Nicolai Knight" Allen said happily as he takes Nicolai's soul. Frey transformed back to his human form. "Hooray! We got another soul, Allen!" The corps approached Allen and Frey. "Thank you very much artisans" one of the agents said as he shakes their hands. "You stopped the evil plan of the sorcerer Nicolai Knight" another agent added. Allen smiles at them. "It's alright. It's our mission" The corps cheered at Allen and Frey.

Allen and Frey walk along the streets of Death City. "It is indeed a tiring mission" Frey complained. "It's okay. At least we're going to tell Lord Death that we succeed the mission" Allen told him. "Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA) is just standing right there" Frey looks at a huge building from the distance. "Now let's race to the entrance of DWMA! The one who wins will eat Sweet Tempura" Allen runs leaving Frey behind. "Hey, Allen, wait for me! Frey ran after Allen. "Ha,ha,ha, the tempura is mine!" Allen exclaimed.

The commander Spirit, stood at the entrance of DWMA. "Huuh… what a life!" he said. Then he saw Allen and Frey running towards him. " I'm going to be the first!" Allen exclaimed. " No way!" Frey shouted back. "Oh, they finally arrived. But whoa, whoa, not so fast" Spirit said. Allen reaches the entrance. "Yeah, I WOONN!" jumps up and down. " Huuuh…" Frey panted. "Are you two alright?" Spirit asked them. Lord Death came rushing to them. "Wazzup, Wazzup? How's your mission?" Lord Death asked. "We got the evil sorcerer Nicolai Knight's soul" Frey replied. "Very good! I'm proud of you two!" Lord Death nods. " Great job!" Spirit added. "Because of this, you're going to have a break rather than classes" Lord Death told them. "OH GREAT!" Allen said happily. "Thank you very much, Lord Death" Frey said to Lord Death. Then they walked away. Lord Death waves at them "Enjoy!" Spirit told Lord Death "Oh, those kids are pretty wild huh? "I'm glad both of them are getting stronger. But they're going to experience more difficult challenges" Lord Death explained. "Despite of that, Hecate is now becoming a Demon God. Do you have a plan to stop her?" Lord Death replied "Well, looks like Allen and Frey are going to have another mission!"

Allen and Frey eating in the school cafeteria. Allen pushes his dish "I want some more!" Frey was surprised "Whoa… you ate a lot". Allen said happily "I love Sweet Tempura. It's so delicious!" Frey told him "Enough of it, you're going to be fat". " Fine, I'm now full. Let's go Frey" Allen goes to the locker room. Frey saw something on Allen's locker. "Huh… what's that note on your locker?" Frey asked. Allen reading the note. "A Mission Note from Lord Death. We got another mission, Frey" Frey questioned "What is it all about?" Allen reads the note out loud.

_Greetings my fellow students, Hello, sorry for bothering you. This is a very important message. It is about you're next challenging mission. I expected much from you so hope you will succeed. Hecate, a woman who lives in the underworld, the torturer of the souls and ghosts who offended the Gods and the leader of the Furies (monster-like hags with sharp claws and wings) is becoming more powerful. She'll turn into a Demon Goddess if she became the most powerful woman living in the underworld. You have to stop her. GOOD LUCK TO YOUR MISSION!_

_ Sincerely, Lord Death _

"A new mission to Underworld? This is serious" Frey said. " Let's start this tomorrow morning. We're going to stop Hecate" Allen said.

It was late morning when Allen and Frey came walking to their journey to the Underworld. "We're going to walk all the way to the Underworld?" Frey asked. "Well yes, Underworld is beneath the mountain of Hades in Greece" Allen replied. "Mountain of Hades?" Frey asked to Allen. "Hades, the god of the Underworld in Greek Mythology" Allen explained. "Hecate is there?" Frey asked. "Definitely. She lives in the Underworld as Lord Death said" Allen replied.

Frey was astonished " Whoa…" . Allen gazed at the mountain. "Now here we are in the Mountain of Hades" he said. "But where can we find the passageway to the Underworld?" Frey asked. "I don't know. But there must be something in here" Allen looks around. "I'll look for it, Allen" Frey checks the place looking for the secret passageway. "Maybe this is it" Allen said looking at a cave at the foot of the mountain. "It looks like nobody goes in here" "It's so dark inside. Are we going to enter?" Frey asked. Allen took his flash light and enters the cave. "Let's go inside" Frey looks around "What's in here? It's so creepy". Allen suddenly calls Frey. "Look in here!" Frey approaches Allen and saw a huge rock. "What's with that rock?" " There must be something in here Allen pushes the rock. "Can you help me with this?" Allen asked Frey. "No problem" Frey said. Frey helped Allen push the rock. Then both of them saw a narrow staircase. "A staircase? This is the passageway to the Underworld" Frey said. "Let's go down" Allen goes downstairs as apparitions passes them. "Where can we find Hecate in here?" Frey asked. Allen suddenly heard a footstep. "Shhh… somebody's coming" "Maybe it's Hecate" Frey thought. Then the footsteps stopped. Allen turned the flashlight and saw a mysterious old woman. "You're Hecate?" Allen asked. The old woman laughed at them. "You mean I'm Hecate, children?" Frey backs off a little. "What's wrong? Who are you?" he asked. "I am Thecae. I live here" the old woman replied. "What a weird name!" Frey thought of himself. "You're looking for Hecate?" she asked them. "Is she here?" Allen asked her back. "She lives in the Ember Cave" Thecae told them. "But where is the Ember Cave located?" Allen asked again. "Right across the River of Styx. You'll find it there" she replied. "You mean the river over there?" Frey points at a distance. "Yes. Here, take this" Thecae handed something to Allen. "What is this?" he turned to the old woman but saw nothing. "Whoah...Where did she go?" Frey asked. "Well, let's go to the river now" Allen told him. They walked towards the edge of the river. The ghouls came passing them and the surroundings became darker. The river flows right to no where, covered with thick fog. The two of them looked down the flowing river. "How can we cross this river?" Frey asked Allen. "Did Thecae say something? What did she give you?". Allen considered all the continuous questions of Frey for a moment. "It is this silver coin. What can I do with it?" Allen told him. "Give me that! I want it!" Frey tries to grab it. "No, no, NO!" Allen grabbed it away from him. "Give me that! Give me that!" Frey tried to reach it but the coin suddenly fell down the river with a plop. "NOOOO!" Allen exclaimed. "The coin...!" Frey cried. "Oh, it's all your fault! You lost it!" Allen tries to choke him. "AAAHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M SORRY!" Frey cried. "Humph, what are we supposed to do now?" Allen thought. "We lost the coin Thecae gave us. We're now stuck at this river". Frey paused for a moment and shivers. "A-A-Allen..." He gazes at him. "What's wrong? You seemed to be petrified" Allen said to him. Frey points at Allen's back. He turned to his back and saw a weird creature on a ferry boat right infront of him. They were terrified. "AAAAHHHH!" Allen screamed and hides at Frey's back. "Wait, I know it's creepy but looks like it's not going to harm us" Frey told him. "You're right. It must be the Charon. It's here to help us cross the river" Allen said. The Charon nodded. The two of them stepped on the boat. The Charon rowed the boat across the river. More ghosts passed them along the way passing the thick fog. "It's so creepy in here" Allen said. "Of course, we're in the Underworld" Frey replied. Then the boat stopped at the edge of the river. The two of them stepped on the ground. "Ummm... Do you know where the Ember Cave is?" Allen asked the Charon. It pointed at a cave from a distance. "Thanks for helping us" Frey thanked the Charon rowing away. Allen and Frey walked towards the cave and stood at the entrance. "Hecate is in here..." Allen whispered. "Let's go inside" Frey stepped forward. Then suddenly the old woman they met a while ago came in front of them."Thecae?" Allen asked surprisingly. "Oh my children, you're here like what I said. "We're here for Hecate!" Frey said to her. "You have to stop this, I'm telling you. Hecate is dangerous you know?" Thecae grinned at them. Allen and Frey stood still. "Don't worry, we have to. We'll take her" Allen told her. "I'm warning you. You'll lost your lives!" Thecae said it loudly. "But what's with that Witch Hecate?" Frey interrogated her but they noticed again that Thecae was already gone. "She's so creepy. She vanished again" Allen said. "Whatever she is, we have to be careful of Hecate" Frey replied.

(In DWMA, Spirit stood before Lord Death) "What do you think happened to those two?" Spirit asked Lord Death. "Fighting Hecate in their mission" he replied. "They've been away for so long. I hope they're safe" Spirit thought. "Don't worry, they're alright. Allen and Frey are strong. Spirit sighed. "Really, what with this witch Hecate?" Spirit wondered. Lord Death took a deep breath. "Actually, Hecate is known as the goddess of the Underworld. She's beautiful the last time I saw her but she's selfish and cruel. She's the commander of the brass-hag looking monsters with claws which is called the_ Furies_. She sends the Furies to torture the souls of those who offended the Demon Gods" Lord Death explained. Spirit scratched his head. "So what's the case about Hecate now?"he asked. "Hecate took a lot of human souls that's why she became very powerful. In that case, she may turn into a Demon Goddess like _Dark Shadow_."Dark Shadow is the most powerful Demon Goddess who ever lived" Spirit said. "You're right. If that happened, she'll be with Dark Shadow and the force of evil will be more powerful" Lord Death told him. "Well, we won't allow that to happen!" Spirit exclaimed. "Now it's with the hands of our fellow Allen and Frey" Lord Death said. "I hope they will succeed the mission" Spirit said.

Allen and Frey were inside the Ember Cave walking along the narrow paths, rocky slopes and huge chunks of rocks. "Frey, I hear something" Allen halted. The two of them heard something groaning. "Yeah, what's that noise?" Frey asked. "I don't know. I can hear it from over there" Allen pointed at a dark narrow path.  
The two of them went towards the shrieking noise. They stopped dead when they saw a lot of weird roaring creatures. "What are those creatures?" Frey asked terrified. "They're monsters" Allen said while looking at the groaning creatures. Then suddenly, Thecae appeared in front of them. "What are you children doing in my place?" she asked angrily at them. Allen and Frey were surprised. "Thecae?". She looked at them carefully. "You seemed to be everywhere!" Allen said to her. "Actually, I'm now very displeased with the two of you." Thecae laughed at them. "Who are you?" Frey asked her. "Don't say you're the witch Hecate?" Allen added. Her eyes started to glow and her hair waved with the wind. "Ha,ha,ha! It's too late. You got me now" she exclaimed. Her gray hair turned into a long black hair and her cloak turned into a black dress. The old woman became a young beautiful lady. "Yeah, I got it! How do I thought of this?" Allen suddenly said. "What is it Allen?" Frey asked him. "Do you know that there's something from her name? The letters T-H-E-C-A-E are scrambled into H-E-C-A-T-E. Her name is Hecate!" Allen explained. "So she just pretended not to be Hecate" Frey said. "You're right. I am Hecate" she said to them. "So you just disguised yourself!" Allen shouted at her. "I'm observing you since you came here in the Underworld" Hecate said to them. Frey turned to Allen. "Allen, now we have her, there's no turning back. We have to stop her now" Frey told him. Hecate glared at them. "I'm going to finish the two of you!" she exclaimed. "Frey, let's start the fight now!" Allen said to him. "Right away!" he answered him. Frey transformed into a huge heavy sword. "So you're going to fight me too" Hecate thought. She set all the Furies. "ATTACK THEM!". All the Furies flew towards them with their sharp claws. "Allen!" Frey shouted at him. Allen leaped towards the Furies at slashed them with his long sword into pieces. "How dare you children kill my pets!" Hecate shouted angrily at them. Allen draws his sword. "Stop calling us children. We are Artisans. I am Allen Walker the Crowned Meister. I'm here to take your soul and to stop your evil deeds. Hecate was very furious. "I'll be the one to finish you!" her eyes glowed red. "SUMMON MONSTER!" she exclaimed. The ground starts to shake. "Huh? What's that rumbling?" Allen asked. Suddenly a huge giant with ten arms came out from the ground. "Whoa... that monster is scary" Frey said to him. "I know right! It's so scary" Allen replied. "Well then, it's not over yet! SUMMON MONSTER II!" Hecate exclaimed. The ground shook again and a twelve feet woman with wide wings and and a bow and arrow. "This is so serious!" Frey exclaimed. "It's so scary" Allen said. "And my last favorite...SUMMON MONSTER III!" Hecate exclaimed. A huge human with a head of a bird holding a spear came out from the ground. Allen holds the sword tighter. "I feel like going home. I feel scared" Allen said. "Allen, we should not be afraid of them. There's no more turning back! We have to finish them!" Frey exclaimed at them. Hecate stood at the middle of the three hideous monsters. "Kill them!" she commanded them. The ten armed monster attacked them. "I'm going to smash the two of you!" it groaned. "ALLEN, RUN!" Frey shouted at Allen. "Right away!" Allen ran away from the giant. "You're not going anywhere!" Hecate exclaimed. "Allen, use _Magic Weapon_" Frey told Allen. "Okay..." he points his sword to the monster. "MAGIC WEAPON MODE!". The sword started to glow. "BLADE WIND!" Allen slashed his sword and sliced the giant. "Errr...You'll never stop me!" Hecate shouted. Another monster attacks Allen. "Allen, watch out!" Frey shouted at him. "Hmm?" Allen saw an arrow flying towards him. "You're dead!" the winged monster said with a woman voice. "I'll stop that monster" Allen evades the arrow. He draws his sword to the monster. "BLADE WIND!". He slashed the sword but misses. The winged monster flew evading his attack. "Grrr...It can't be" Allen said. Suddenly, Frey saw another monster threw the spear to him. "Allen, at your back!" Frey shouted at him. "Ugh!" Allen dodges the spear. The human-bird monster stepped in front of them. "Look, Allen, this can't be" Frey noticed that the wound of the ten armed giant was healing and the winged monster above them. Then human-bird monster picked up the spear. "You're going to die!" Hecate laughed at them. Allen was terrified. "What are we going to do? They're too strong" Allen said. "They can't be defeated. But they might have a weakness" Frey replied. "FINISH THEM!" Hecate exclaimed. The three attacked Allen with a strong blow. Allen fell on the ground. "AAALLLEEEN! Are you alright?" Frey shouted. "I-I-I can't stand..." Allen said. The three monsters are preparing their attack again. With another blow, Allen flew to a distance towards the rising flames. Luckily, Allen didn't fall to the flames. "Allen, you're making me cry" Frey said sadly. The three monsters approached him preparing another attack. "I-I-I can do it..." Allen said softly. "The Crowned Meister always do his best. I don't allow anyone to defeat me" he tried to stand up. "Yes Allen, let's finish this mission" Frey told him. Hecate stood still. "Whatever you do, you can't defeat us" she told them. "But I'll use this chance to defeat you. Frey, Magic Weapon Mode again" Allen stood up. "What are we going to do?" Frey asked him. "They might have a weakness right? I think it's LIGHT" Allen replied. "What does light do with it?" Frey asked again. "I noticed that the monsters backed off when the sword glowed. I know they are afraid of light" Allen explained. "Hmmm...?" Hecate thought. "MAGIC WEAPON, ACTIVATE!" the sword glowed very bright that they can't see anything. "No, what's happening?" Hecate asked. Allen turns his sword to them. "Strength level increased. Now die!" Allen exclaimed. "NOOOOOOOO!" Hecate screamed as she and the monsters disappeared. They turned into a soul floating on Allen's hand. "We did it! We defeated Hecate!" Allen said happily. "Hooray!" Frey cheered as he transformed back to human. "Now, it's time to go back to Death City." Allen smiled. "Yehey, food!. It's time for me to eat!" he exclaimed. The two walked walked away.

Allen and Frey arrived Death City in the evening. Lord Death approached them happily. "Oh, I'm so glad that the two of you succeed your mission" he told them. "I'm glad that you two are becoming stronger" Spirit added. "Now the case about Hecate has ended, we don't need to worry about the Underworld. And tomorrow is Saturday, it's time for you to take a rest" Lord Death told them. "Yeah, it means we're exempted on Monday" Frey said happily. "Yehey, thanks Lord Death!" Allen said.

~END~


End file.
